Blood Demon
by Hikaru69
Summary: Forced into a world that I'm not familiar with, having to deal with creatures of horror stories, what else does everyone lie about, what more am I to deal with? Rated M for descriptive scenes and later Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone. I just edited this chapter, you don't need to read it, I had noticed the mistakes I had in it so I edited it.. Please enjoy, don't worry I'll get the next chapter out in a few hours or so.._**

* * *

 _I had grown up believing that this is the only realm we live in, that it's the only reality in life. How would you react to finding out about creatures that are otherwise nothing but creatures from stories. Demons, Dragons, Vampires, Fairies, Werewolf all the works. I hadn't found out till I was 18, after I got kidnapped. But thinking back, I realize I have witnessed that world much sooner then that._

 _My story starts at the very beginning, it's when I first saw the man who had kidnapped me._

* * *

A couple who are in a delivery room of a hospital, are in the mitts of giving birth to their child. The child is late by a few days, a doctor sitting at the end of the hospital bed with the woman's legs spread apart. The brown haired woman closes her eyes, clenches the sheets as she lets out a painful scream as she gives another push.

Her husband is sitting next to her whispering words of encouragement and comfort, letting her know he is there with her. Once she is done pushing they do the breathing exercises, in, in then out. In, in then out again.

"Come on, one more and the top of your child's head will be showing", the doctor says, peaking her head up to look at the two expecting parents. Not long after the woman lets out another scream as she pushes, she pushes with all she has, the baby's head now sticking out. Moments later, another push and the baby is completely out.

The mother lays back, her eyes closed, breathing in and out as she calms down from the stress of childbirth. It has been a all day event, little rest, now she has finally given birth to their baby girl. She is tired and wants to rest, but the need to see her now crying baby overtakes her. She opens her eyes and looks up, a smile on her face as the doctor walks the child over to her.

"Here is your healthy baby girl", the doctor says as she places the baby in the woman's arms. Both of them look down at their bundle of joy, big smiles on their faces. Even though neither of them got sleep they both look happily down at their little girl.

"Isn't she just the sweetest"? The woman asks her blue eyes gazing lovingly at her baby girl.

"She most defiantly is, just like her mother", her husband replies, they look at each other and share a short kiss, then look back down at their beautiful baby girl.

"Do you have a name for her"? Asks one of the nurses in the room, while she holds a clipboard.

"Yes, Hikaru, sweet little Hikaru Sayotanna", the mother answers looking at her child once more with lots of love and affection.

"That is a lovely name", the nurse smiles as she writes it down. The other nurses come into the room to start cleanup. Hikaru's baby blue eyes follow the nurse removing the heavy machine, as the door opens, a man slowly walks by the room, the baby gazes at him as though she knows him. Sensing eyes on him, the man looks over and their eyes lock, newly born baby blue eyes gazing into tired dark brown.

Time seemed to stand still as they gazed at one another, the mans eyes widening just before the doors close, cutting off the intense stare the two had been sharing. Seconds after Hikaru begins to wail as though something she wanted had been taken from her.

 **10 Years later**

"Hikaru can you please hurry up"! My mother yells up at me, "You're going to be late". With a groan, I roll over and look at the time. My eyes widening instantly as I see the time. It reads 7:30am. I spring out of bed and rush around my room, getting everything I need, changing at the same time.

"Sota, I'm so gonna hurt you", I mumble to myself, he is supposed to wake me when he gets up, but of course he doesn't, yet again.

"Hikaru"! My mother calls up to me.

"I'm coming, just need to grab one more item", I say, grabbing my book, then bag, then running out of my bedroom, down the hall, the stairs and just catching the front door just before it closes. My mother is walking down the sidewalk to the driveway.

"You need to set your alarm clock", my mother says as she stops at the drivers side, looking at me as I walk around the front of the car.

"I know, it's just I had a lot of homework to do and I had fallen asleep while working on it", I say, it's the truth. I haven't lied since the day dad had hit me, he gave me a warning and when I didn't listen to it, he gave me a good swat to the back of the head, and it hurt. I rub the very spot as the ghost pain appears.

"Then when you get home from school, you better set it", my mother says as she opens the door, clicking a button, unlocking all the doors.

"I have to leave tomorrow, early, and your father doesn't get back till some time next week", she finishes before getting into the car.

"Ok, mom", I say a bit disappointed. They are always busy, they have no time to deal with us, it makes me sad, it has since I realized what it means when they can't spend time with their kids. Most of the time we had babysitters, but now that I'm old enough, hell, even Sota is, they no longer hire them. I get into the car, put my seat belt on and off she drives.

I just look out the window watching as we pass the houses, the signs, the trees. I can only think about everything else, trying to get my mind off the fact that they aren't going to be home... Though it's not working, it never works. It highly upsets me that we aren't like normal families. One day my parents are going to regret not spending the time with us, I only hope.

"Just don't forget your bus this time", my mom says once we pull into the school parking lot.

"I'll try not to", I answer. I grab my lose things, then open the door.

"Keep in mind that people have gone missing around here", my mother had to remind me. I just nod at her and close the door, then rush to the school. I nodded at the office secretaries as I ran by them, they nodded back. I skid to a stop at my locker, unlock it, then shove my stuff in it, grabbing what I'm needing, then off to my first period class. Math, I hate math with a passion.

I walk into the room, the teacher stops briefly to look at me, then goes back to writing on the chalk board. This school is different then most, if you are late for any class you don't really get into any trouble. The only thing you get into trouble for is for not doing your work, that can be homework, or just the work that should be done in class.

This is a rather expensive school, so teachers are more lenient here. I sit in my seat and sigh, then pull out my book and start writing the stuff down. I was finishing the last answer when my friend, Samantha tosses a small piece of paper at me. I look over at her and she smiles evilly at me.

"What"? I ask in a whisper. All she does is point at the paper she tossed at me. I then sigh and un-crumple the sheet, reading its contents.

 _Don't look now, but gorgeous is checking you out_.

Is all that is said on the paper. I then look over, Alexander Knot, everyone just calls him Alex though. I feel my face heat up and I go back to my work. I've had a crush on him for some time now, I've noticed, same as my friends of his interest in me.

I look over as I hear Sam giggling to herself, I glare at her, she just smiles sweetly at me. I finish the rest of what needed to be written down, then I start working on the handout. I glance at the clock,

Good, just a few more minutes and the bell rings for next class. I get up with my just finished paper and place it on the teacher's desk, then start walking toward the door. By the time I reach it, the bell rings. Samantha and I are in the same class this period as well.

"I do believe he likes you", she says in her squeaky voice, as she comes up beside me. We walk down the hall our books in hand making our way to the next class.

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't really care. That is something I'm not in a hurry to get", I say.

"Come on Hikaru, what is with you? You've been acting strange for the last couple of days, is it because of getting closer to your birthday"? Sam had to ask. I stop and look at her, sighing I answer, "I don't know. It's really strange, I am afraid, but of what I have no clue". She nods her head, then looks around and smiles.

I follow her gaze and jump as I turn around, Alex is right behind me. I put my hand on my heart as I jump back a step, then groan.

"Don't ever do that again"! I snap at him, eyes narrowed.

"Sorry", he responds, putting his hands up. I shake my head, then look down the hall and notice that it's nearly empty.

"What do you want"? Sam asks.

"Well, I just wanted to know if Hikaru here would like to date me"? He asks. The whole time he looks at her, as though he is asking her permission, and as if I'm not here.

"No", I simply answer as I turn and begin to walk. No way would I take that, I had been standing right there, and all he could do was talk with her. Could this be jealousy?

"Come on now, why say no"? He asks as he comes beside me. Sam is a few feet behind us.

"Because you asked her permission as though I hadn't been standing there, now get lost", I answer my eyes narrowed, my hands in fists. He stops, I keep going, Sam follows behind me.

"I don't see why you'd say no", she then adds, "You have a thing for him and yet you still said no".

"Had you been listening"? I ask glaring at her.

"Huh"? She asks. I just shake my head and groan, "Just never mind, just drop it, please". She nods her head and does just that. We get into our next class, this one is English, it's actually one of my favorites. I love to write stories, it seems to make the time go by faster when you do things you enjoy. Just like every other day it feels like I just got to class when the lunch bell rings. Before I know it, it does ring.

I gather my things and get to my feet, then head for the door. I walk a few steps away from the teacher's desk when she calls me over, "Hikaru wait". Rolling my eyes, I turn to face her, noticing she is going through a pile of papers. She then pulls out a small makeshift book.

"This was really good, well written. Do you mind if I use it for my presentation tomorrow"? She asks. My eyes widen at her, I thought she was going to say that I didn't do a good job on it.

"Go ahead, just don't take credit for it", I answer, with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I won't", she reassures me. I nod my head, then turn and walk into the hall, turning and stopping dead in my tracks as I nearly walk into Alex.

"Please, reconsider"? He asks. I narrow my eyes at him, now he is begging for me to be his girlfriend. He's too desperate, I don't like it.

"No! If you want to know the reasons why, then here they are", I say, raising my hand, then raising a finger, "One: You ask my friend her permission to date me, right when I was standing there". I raise another finger, "Two: Now you're being desperate, I don't think so, someone who is, this desperate isn't worth dating", I raise another finger, "Three: I'm not allowed to date, I'm too young".

His face is now pale, he just got rejected, not once but now twice. He's such a moron. I shake my head, then turn and walk down the hall. I hate guys like that, it shows what he's going to be like when he is older, I don't need that. I stop at my locker and put my stuff away, I grab my lunch then walk to the bathroom. I get in and look around, good no one is here. I stand in front of the mirror looking at myself.

"Why had I said no, I do really like him"? I ask myself. I look over my face, I'm not the most attractive young girl, but I'm also not ugly either. Sighing, I turn the water on and splash some on my face. I hear someone walk in, I look at her and she glares at me with her judging eyes. She walks into a stall, shaking my head, I turn, then walk toward the door. Opening it, I walk down the hall, making my way to the lunch room.

Once there I look around and smile, seeing the spot I like to sit, is empty as usual. I walk over to it, sit down, then open my bag, revealing the lunch I had made the night before. I enjoy the food in silence, listening to everyone gossip about this or that. I shake my head as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"You did it again? Didn't you"? Sam asks once I'm half way through my sandwich. I look over at her and watch as she sits down and opens her own bag.

"He begged, how would you like it if someone begged you for becoming their girlfriend"? I ask then take another bit.

"I know, I'm sorry, I even told him that it wouldn't end well if he had", she answers.

"Typical male, he doesn't listen", I reply. She nods her head as she bites into her sandwich. We eat our food in silence after that. Nothing more can be said, she had come to lunch late so she is going to have to rush her eating.

Now finished our food, we get up and toss the garbage we have in the bins, now we are heading to our lockers. We both have art class together, so we stopped at each others lockers. I have science after this class, I'm there without any of my friends.

Once we walk into the room the bell rings for the starting of the next class. We sit down and start doing what the teacher said for us to. The class had gone fairly quickly, same as the science class. We had to work on a project and even after the bell rang, I stayed working on it. I didn't have much else to do so I stayed working on the project for however long I could.

"Hikaru when does your bus get here"? The teacher asks as he hovers over my desk. I shrug my shoulders, but peak at the clock, only to jump up with my mouth hanging open.

"I missed it", I answer.

"Do you want a ride home"? He asks. I look at him, he seems a bit too friendly, I just shake my head, I was told to never trust a stranger and my gut is telling me not to trust him.

"Thanks, but I'll just walk", I answer him as I close my book. I watch him as I gather my things, being very suspicious of his question. He had never asked, if I wanted a ride before. So why start now? All he does is watch with his judging eyes as I get up from my seat, walk to the door and turn into the hall. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding till I was out of his line of sight.

Once I get to my locker I sigh and open it, grabbing my backpack, but then looked at it and groan. Why bring a heavy bag if I'm going to be walking for a while. I put the bag back into the locker and place my books neatly in a pile. I close it, lock it, then walk down the hall. This is going to be one long boring walk home. I walk out of the empty school and onto the empty school grounds, no buses left, no students or teachers outside. With a sigh, I walk over to the school gates, then walk past them.

About 15 minutes into walking I look up only to narrow my eyes, dark clouds are rolling in, I knew it was suppose to rain, but I didn't think it was going to. Now about half an hour of walking I notice flashes in the sky, then the thunder booms rattling through the air, some making the ground vibrate from how loud it is. I rush to shelter as rain begins to fall from the clouds above.

"Must find a place, it's starting to poor", I say, looking around as I try to find a spot to get in out of the rain, coming across an old shrine of sorts, I cautiously get under it as a man is already standing there. I stay as far away from him as I can, watching this mysterious man from the corner of my eyes. He is wearing black clothes, his long black hair is covering his eyes. I briefly wondered if it was a good idea to stop here. I just shake my head and watch him closely, if I have to I'll continue to walk.

He turns and looks at me, moving one lock of his hair aside, revealing a single dark eye. He watches me for what felt like hours, but I know it was only a mere few seconds.

"Good idea to get in out of the rain", his smooth yet deep voice says.

"Yeah", I simply answer, not wanting to be rude.

"Where you coming from"? He asks, the conversation seems harmless. I look over at him, my heart races at the intense look he is giving me, the hair on the back of my neck and arms stand on end, making me very uncomfortable with this man.

"From school", I answer.

"Is that so, don't you kids have a bus you often get on"? He asks.

"Yeah, I kinda missed it", I answer, feeling just slightly at ease with him, his voice doesn't sound as harsh.

"Staying back to do some more work"? He asks. I just smile.

"I take it you're heading home"? He then asks. I nod my head, then suddenly shiver at the cool breeze that brushes over my small frame. I hug myself rubbing at my arms as I try to warm myself.

I startle some as a large jacket gets placed over my shoulders. I look up and the man is smiling down at me, now in a black T-shirt, showing off his buff body. I look away and grab the edges of the jacket and wrap them around myself.

"I'm waiting for my ride, did you want a ride home, it turns out we are heading in the same direction"? He asks. I look at him, everything in me is telling me to say no, but something is telling me to say yes.

"No", I answer smartly.

"You sure"? He asks.

"Yes, mom told me not to trust strangers", I answer, then look at him, hoping he doesn't take offense to that.

"You have a smart mother", he says with a small smile. I don't trust my feelings around him, my stomach is all twisting up because of being so close to him. The way he looks at me scares me, I wonder if he notices how scared I truly am. Shortly after a black car pulls up, I look at it, the warmth that it no doubt has. I so want the welcoming warmth that I know is inside it. I look over as I watch the man walk to the car, he opens the door then looks at me.

"You sure"? He asks once more.

"I'm sure, I'll be fine, thanks anyway", I answer. He nods at me, then gets into the seat, sitting down, he was about to close the door when I call out, "Hey, your jacket"?

"Keep it, I have plenty more where that came from", he answers with a grin on his face, I watch as he closes the door and the car takes off in the very direction I need to be heading. With a sigh, I lean back against the wall, closing my eyes with this giant jacket laying over my shoulders, the only thing that is giving me some heat.

Then it hits me the odd aroma coming from the jacket, it's not at all discussing, no it smells nice, it has a soft strong male scent to it. It almost feels welcoming if something about it didn't make me feel scared by it. I don't know how long I had been standing in that place, but once the rain slowed down some I continue my way home.

When I finally get there I walk into a dog wagging its tail, I smile down at him, then open my arms wide so he can jump up, he does so and gives me a few big slobbery kisses before getting down.

"Thank you for greeting me Thunder", I say to him, knowing he won't respond back, at least nothing more than the tail wagging even more.

"Where have you been"? My little brother asks as he comes out of the living room. I look at him and peel off the jacket, seeing it's soaked and dripping on the floor.

"Sorry, I missed the bus", I answer.

"You always miss the bus, why can't you be on time like everyone else"? He asks. I sigh and look at him, looks like he just got out of the shower, his hair is wet and still a mess, he is wearing his pjs. I Still can't believe he is 2 years younger than me, his hazel eyes watch me as I shift from foot to foot. He got the eye colour from dad, mine came from mom, she has the blue. His hair is a little longer than he likes, it's a dark brown almost black. He's a short little kid that looks too skinny, but I think it's because he isn't done growing yet.

"Don't tell mom that I missed it, again", I say as I narrow my eyes at him.

"No worries", he says, then looks at the jacket I shed off, "Whose jacket"? Thunder is now sniffing it, his tail seems to be wagging as he does so, but after he sniffs it a while longer then he begins to growl, his hawk up, teeth bared. I narrow my eyes at him, it's strange how he would be growling at a jacket.

"Enough, Thunder", I say and reach down, he growls even more than slowly looks at me, the look in his eyes makes me pull my hand back.

"What's wrong with him"? Sota asks. I shrug my shoulders, even I want to know what is wrong with him. Shortly after he looks at the door and starts to bark. I was about to open my mouth to yell at him but a few loud knocks is heard at the door. I stand there frozen in place, unsure of how to think about this. Thunder is barking up a storm, his hawk up, his teeth just shining, his snarls and growls actually scare me. I startle as more knocks are heard on the door. I slowly walk toward the door, my hand shakes as I reach out toward the handle.

"Sota grab his caller", I say as I place my hand on the door knob. I turn and watch as he walks over to our dog, grabs the caller then nods at me. Hesitantly, I turn the handle and open it, revealing two tall figures, both having dark hair. One of them looks like the man that lent me his jacket. Yet at the same time he doesn't feel the same.

"Hello children", the one man says, a smile on his face, "Are your parents home"?

"No, is something wrong"? I ask seeing the uniform the one man is wearing.

"Do you mind if we take a look around, we are searching for someone who has been seen in the area"? The cop asks. I narrow my eyes as I look at the two, then I turn my attention to the dog, then back at them, "I'm sorry, but I don't think there is, as you can see this dog won't allow anyone to come in".

"No one is here, I've been home since school ended", Sota adds as he struggles to keep the dog in place.

"We showed up here because when we had been looking in people's yards we noticed a broken window on your second floor, this is a very serious matter, this man is dangerous", the cop says, his tone letting me know he's getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but you guys can't come here and harass us because our parents aren't home", I respond.

"Look, this man who we are after is very dangerous. We need to look around the house because he wouldn't care if you're a child or not, you're fair game to him", the cop replies.

"I..", I shut up as we all hear something break from upstairs.

"What window"? I ask as I look back at the two men.

"The one in the back, it has a unicorn sticker in the corner", he answers.

"That's my room", I say. Another sound, but coming from the hall upstairs makes Sota, Thunder and I run past the two men, and rush off the deck onto the front lawn. The two men came rushing behind us, and once we turned to face the house it suddenly looks sinister and dark. Thunder is now focused on the house, barking and growling with a tone I've never heard before. I don't look back as I hear a car pull up, the engine turns off and the door being closed till my mother asks, "What's going on"?

We all jump as a flash of lightning lights up the darkening sky, everyone shocked at the sight we all seen in the door. A man who had blood all over him was briefly seen standing in the doorway. After that sight, the dog became too hard to handle, it was like the man awoke a beast inside our normally really gentle beast. Sota had to let go, I reach out as I watch the dog run into the house.

"There is someone in the house", is all I was able to get out of my mouth.

"You two"? I hear my mother ask, though I don't dare look away from the opened front door. All I hear is one of the two shift around something, then he says, "This man is with me, he's the only one that can help with this case".

"A.. Man with blood", I couldn't help but whisper, my hands shaking uncontrollably. For some reason the man didn't scare me half as much as seeing all that blood on him.

"Are you two ok"? I hear my mother ask, I feel myself getting pulled into her arms, Sota coming beside me.

"Thunder"! Sota and I both scream as we hear commotion coming from the house. Everyone of us stand in silence as we hear the nasty growls and barks of the dog, as well as an inhuman sound come from something else. Mom holds us both close, the two men had walked a few feet in front of us as the dog lets out wails of pain, then loud whining then nothing. I struggle against mom, worried about the dog I had grown up with, worried about the only true friend I could remember.

"Thunder"! I scream as I burst through mom's grasp, dodging the two men as I rush into the house, tears just streaming down my face. I rush through the house seeing all the mess that the fighting caused, following it, in hopes to come across my alive and well dog with a few battle scars. I can hear people calling my name but my heart stops as I rush to find the dog.

As I turn the corner lighting lights up the sky and when I look at the mess on the floor my mouth opens as though I'm screaming the thunder vibrates through the room. Blood everywhere, Thunder's pieces everywhere. I take a few steps back, hitting the wall behind me, tears flowing down my face as my chest feels empty, my whole world has just changed by just seeing how my dog got killed. He is torn to pieces, parts laying everywhere, including his internal organs.

I look around the room, hoping that it's all fake, that it's just nothing but a bad dream, then as lightning flashes again, I see in the corner of the room the same man, his red eyes glowing at me, his mouth just coated in blood, his hands, even his clothes are stained a dark crimson colour.

I watch terrified as the man walks over to me, his grin wide, he stops in front of me and says, "Hello girl". He smiles down at me and grabs my shoulders, then he leans in and opens his mouth wide, coming closer and closer to my neck. I jump as a gunshot is heard, he groans, then he falls to his knees. I don't look anywhere, I don't even move, my gaze fixated on Thunder's head, his tongue sticking out, his eyes wide out of shock and pain.

"Shit, this isn't the man", says the man that looks exactly like the man who gave me his jacket.

"What"? I hear the other voice ask, not sounding too pleased. I look around the room and one more flash lights up the area and I see another man in the room, his eyes glow red but he doesn't look scary. In fact, he looks a lot like the man that lent me the jacket. He smiles some then all goes dark, I pass out from all I had witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 8 long years since that incident. I haven't recovered from it, and quite frankly, I don't think I ever will. My brother still doesn't know what happened, and actually I'd rather it that way. I wouldn't wish what I have seen upon anyone, not even my worst enemies. Honestly though, I don't remember much from that night, the only details I keep seeing are the dog's parts all over the place, and his scared, pain filled face, forever stuck that way.

I at times have nightmares on and off about it, sometimes the dog speaks, other times.. Well, let's just say it's something I keep trying to rid my mind of. Those sites aren't ever pretty, even when I see them randomly during the day.

My friend Sam says that it's not healthy for me to still be seeing these things, I believe her. Yet when she suggests me to go see a Psych, I won't, I can't. Just something about that night scares me, was it the dog, or was it something else that does it? Sometimes I wish I could remember what all happened that night, I know I'm missing one big part of that whole thing.

Every now and then that officer would show up to see how everyone is doing, he even makes sure no one has broken into the house. Even after 8 years have passed, nothing new, no new findings to be seen, or heard of. When dad found out about what had happened, he became furious, he wanted to work closer to home, though he didn't get too much closer. My mother, she doesn't want to leave us home alone, even though I'm now 18, Sota is now 16.

She keeps telling us to have at least one friend over, every single day, each. We can't do that, we want to enjoy our private time on our own, if we brought someone over every single day we wouldn't be able to have our own down time. Regardless, if it does happen again, I really don't want my friends to witness what I had seen, what I had experienced, it's not fun. It constantly haunts you.

"Earth to Hikaru", I hear, I shake my head a few times and groan as I hear snapping sounds. I look over and narrow my eyes at Sam, she is smiling at me, doing one more finger snap before she sits comfortably back down.

"You finally with us"? She asks.

"Yeah, sorry", I answer. She looks at me with a worried look, she then glances at the others, "Ok, we are all coming over for your sleep over". I smile, I'm excited about this sleep over, yet at the same time I dread it.

"It's going to be great, we will do everything, from horror movies to spin the bottle, to...", I didn't want to hear the rest, I'm off in my own world. I look around this little dinner, we have been coming to this place for a few years now to meet up and chat.

We all decided on all of them coming over for the summer, it's going to be great, but the horror movie thing, I don't think I'm going to like too much. Not after what I had gone through and still anxious about. Two weeks of the summer my brother is going to his friend's place, our parents are off on a business meeting. Our parents didn't want either of us home alone for that length of time that neither of them would be here, so I came up with the sleeping over idea and Sota, well he wanted to go to his friend's place.

If you're wondering about Alex, well, he is no longer living in the area, he moved away many years ago. To be honest, I lost all respect for him because after I rejected him, he kept coming back for more, years later. Since that night I was stuck in the rain, under the small roof of a small falling apart building with that stranger, I hadn't actually thought of looking at any other man.

Still pondering through my own thoughts, I completely ignore my friends first attempts at trying to get my attention.

"Hikaru, earth to Hikaru", I hear. Closing my eyes briefly, I look over at Melissa and smile some at her.

"What"? I ask.

"Are we able to go swimming"? She asks. I look at everyone before looking back at her, "Of course, there is a river down the hill from us".

She lets out this rather loud squeal, she loves to swim, hell, so do I, though I don't get as excited about it as she does. With a sigh I look at the clock, it's almost the end of the school day, rather the school year. We didn't have to be in school so we went to the cafe to have some fun instead of sitting at our desks twiddling our thumbs.

Tatianna puts her empty cup down, then stretches, "Shouldn't we be heading off"? The others smile and nod, we all get up, leaving our empty cups on the table. We walk to the cash, pay, then walk out of the store.

"Maybe this time around, there may be some really hot looking guys there", Sam says, she has a huge liking toward the D word. I shake my head, she makes me feel embarrassed to be a woman. Most of the walk was silent, going to my place from the small town is a few hour walk. All we could do was point out random creatures, look of different trees. We even at one point did some cloud watching, trying to figure out what the clouds look like.

We walked half the distance, coming to that shelter that I stood under during the rain, when that man had been standing beside me, waiting for his ride to show up. We sit and relax in silence as we let our bodies, calm down from that lengthy walk. It's a good distance from town to here, hell from town to my home. It takes about 2 hours to make it home from school, it's just, maybe 20 minutes longer to make it home from the cafe.

"Guys look", Tatianna says as she points toward the forest. Melissa, Sam and I all look over, my eyes widen at seeing a man walking out, or rather stumbling out of the woods. We watch as he takes a few steps out then looks back, he stares off for a moment before we watch him fall over, landing with a loud thud face first into the pavement.

"Oh my gosh", I hear Sam say as we all get up, shocked at seeing him just randomly fall. As I stand there and watch the others slowly approach him, I look him over, now noticing all the blood that coats his clothes and slowly pools around him.

"What the hell happened to him"? Tatianna asks as she stands over him, looking at him horrified. I walk over to them, looking down at the man. His breathing is shallow. He looks as though he is in a hell of a lot of pain.

"Maybe it's a wolf attack"? Melissa asks.

"They have been attacking people as of lately", Tatianna adds.

"I don't know", I say and kneel down, placing my hand on the man's shoulder, I lightly flip him over, falling back on my ass as his face makes me think back to that night. Seeing his face, or rather believing I have seen this man's face in the corner of the room when the lightning flashed in the sky. Lighting up the room letting me see the man who was standing in the room.

"Hikaru"? Sam asks.

My eyes widen, my nerves shutter at the fear of that night flooding back at me as I look at this torn up face before me. Was this the man who had killed my dog?

"What are we going to do"? Melissa asks as she stands beside me, looking down at the man. I shake my head and close my eyes, clenching my hands into fists trying to get the scene out of my head. My chest is beginning to hurt with how anxious I feel about this particular situation. After being able to calm myself, I kneel over, leaning over the man, looking him over and ignoring my fear, looking for the wounds that are bleeding really bad.

"First thing is first, we need to find the wounds that are creating this pool of blood", I say, my friends kneel down also, lifting his shirt, lifting his shorts up to find large gashes. Sam rushes into the woods, looking for the thin vines that can be used as tie offs. We get to work on tying off the spots. I look around to see if I can find something to put over his wounds, but nothing.

"Looks like it's working, at least for now... Now what"? Tatianna asks.

"We can't leave him here, we need to bring him home", I say, I can't just leave this man here, as much as I fear him, I can't just leave him out here, whatever attacked him may still be around.

"How"? Sam asks me. We all go silent hearing wolves howling in the distance. After we get over the horrid sound, we all look around, having the same idea, building our own transport. Once we built it, we then carefully place him onto it, and continue our way home. Being girl's we wouldn't be able to carry him all the way home ourselves, so dragging him on something would be easier for us.

As we walk home, I can't help but look in the woods on either side of us, feeling as though we are being watched, studied, followed. Something deep inside me is trying to tell me to get this man out of harms way. As much as I seem to fear him, I don't seem to fear him as though he was a threat, no this fear is something else.

Once we get to the house Sam and I carried into the guest room, we put him down on the bed, I look him over once more, he is still bleeding, not as bad, but he is.

"Melissa, can you do me a favor and go into my parents room and get the large first aid kit, that is beside the night stand on the left side"? I ask. She runs off without a complaint, Tatianna going with her.

"What are you going to do"? Sam asks.

"Well, first off I have to take his clothes off to see how many wounds of his are deep and still bleeding", I answer, then begin by slowly, carefully taking his jacket off. I look at it for a long moment, my eyes widening as it looks so familiar. Shaking my head, I continue by taking his shirt off really slow. I gasp as I look at his chest, a huge gash is across his left side. He has small scratches, as well as what looks like teeth puncture wounds on his right side. His wounds are worse than I thought they'd be.

Sam takes his shoes off, a huge grin on her face as she takes his pants off. I look over as she slowly, shakily reaches over to grab at his boxers. I grab her hand before she could touch them, "No, we leave those on, he needs to have some privacy". She gives me a dirty look, then pulls her hands away, huffing at me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm polite", I say.

"Come one, this would be your only chance to see a cock", Sam says. I narrow my eyes at her, I can't believe she said that. Sure, I may not have seen a real life dick before, but it doesn't mean I want to see a one on a man who is severely injured.

"I'm not a pig, and second I have no interest to invade his privacy, I don't feel the need to", I say.

"I guess you are a les", she says. I look at her after looking at his legs, my eyes narrowed, "Are you kidding me? I'm attracted to men, just because I have eyes for one man, doesn't mean I'm not attracted to men". I can't believe her, why would she want to say something at a time like this, when a man needs our help, what, is she going to rap him if he is to her standards?

"I think highly of myself, and am proud of being a virgin, so shut the hell up and leave the room"! I yell at her. She glares at me, huffs then gets up and turns, then walks out of the room, pushing past the other two as they walk into the room.

"She was at it again, wasn't she"? Tatianna asks.

"Yes", I answer, I take the kit from her, open it, then get right to work, with their help.

"Can someone go get some warm water"? I ask. I had clothes here already, I just needed the water. Melissa leaves the room, to go fetch what I had asked for. I lightly dab a dry cloth on his chest. Tatianna takes another one and lightly dabs it on his legs. It hadn't taken long for Melissa to come back, all three of us get to work at cleaning all his wounds.

We clean him as best we can, removing any dirt and objects from each gash. The two of them left after that, leaving the dressing to myself. I didn't mind, I was actually thankful for their help. Once I'm done, I put the blanket over him, then make my way downstairs, walking right into the living room, where they all are. They are looking through the horror collection that my mother has.

"This one", Tatianna says, she pulls out one, the others agree, then she puts it on. We all sit and watch the movie. I look over at the corner of the room, the corner in which I just had a flash of where a man was standing as lightning flashed through the sky, lighting up the room.

I shake my head, I have to stop thinking about that night, I'll drive myself insane if I don't. Then the jacket that the man had upstairs, I get off the chair, then walk into the hall, looking in the closet for the jacket that the man had given me years ago. Smiling at finding it, I pull it out and look it over. My eyes widen, it's exactly the same.

"Hikaru, are you ok"? Melissa asks as she walks into the hall. I look over at her, smiling, "Yes", I answer.

"Are you sure, I mean you've been acting strange since you looked at him"? She asks. I can see the concern on her face.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just going to make something to eat and head to bed", I answer her. She gives me this I'm not buying it look, but nods and turns, then walks back toward the living room door.

"Alright, night then Hikaru", she says before disappearing into the room.

With a sigh, I put the coat back into the closet, then I walk down the hall and enter the kitchen. Walking right over where the breed is. I pull four slices out, stick them in the double toaster, then walk over to the cupboard and pull out the peanut butter, then walk over to the fridge, grab the butter. I then walk back over to the toaster, opening a drawer underneath it. I pull out a butter knife, then wait.

Once the toast pops, I butter it. I put the stuff away, then walk the toast over to the table, sit down and eat it. Listening to my friends, watching the horror movie, I smile some. I feel bad though for not joining them, but my concern is more about the man in the guest room. Once done eating, I walk up the stairs, was about to go to my room, but stop at the guest room. I peek into the room, looking him over. I walk over to the bed and look him over once more.

"Good he is still sleeping", I say. After a short while I then walk the short distance to the window and look out it, my eyes widening at seeing a pack of wolves sniffing around the grounds.

Without any hesitation, I rush down the steps, skipping a few as I go, rushing to the front door. Once I reach it, I can hear one of them sniffing at the door, another is scratching at it. I then push a button on the wall, mechanical sounds are heard, then metal grates come rolling down, windows and outside the door. After they secure the house, I sigh and turn, I walk into the living room, flicking on the light switch. My friends all groan and look over at me.

"The pack of wolves are right here, out front of the front door", I say. Sam gets up and looks around, then finds a window and walks over to it.

"Holy crap", She says as she jumps back.

"What the hell, they never follow anything", Tatianna says, she looks out the window as well.

"I know", I reply.

"But they did".

"So that means we are stuck here till they leave"? Melissa asks. I nod my head and walk back to the kitchen, looking around, feeling even more hungry.

"Did you go and check on him"? Melissa asks as she enters the room.

"Yes, he is still sleeping", I answer.

"What really happened in the living room"? She asks. I understood right away why she was asking. She heard me when I was in the room.

"You remember that man I was telling you about, all those years ago, before I fainted"? I ask.

"The man you seen in the dark due to a flash"? She verifies. I nod my head, "I believe the man that is upstairs now, is the same person".

"Then let them wolves have him", Melissa growls.

"No, I don't think he was actually going to hurt me, because I also believe he's the same guy that lent me the coat", I say, she gives me an odd look.

"Didn't you say, you thought it was the man with the officer"? She asks. I nod, then add, "But I never noticed the jacket he was wearing, and besides, that man in the corner, I remember him holding onto a jacket".

"You told me he got into the car", she says.

"I hadn't seen the car that the officer and another man came in", I reminded her. She nods her head, then looks at the stairs.

"Guy's, I was just upstairs, I peeked into the room when I walked by it, and he's awake", Tatianna says as though she is out of breath. All four of us look at one another before we nod without words said, then turn and slowly start walking up the stairs.

Once we reach the top we pause for a moment before continuing to the room he is in. We all stand in the doorway, he is looking out the window, standing, looking bandaged and beaten.

"Hi", I say, my voice sounding more shaky than I actually feel. He removes his hand from the blinds, them falling back into place and his brown eyes turn toward us. I'm fixated on those eyes, they are an amazing colour I've never seen before, it's like a dark sand colour.

"Had you girl's saved me"? He asks, his voice sending shivers up and down my spin. I couldn't seem to answer him, I just feel as though I'm lost within that gaze of his, as though he has a huge secret behind those eyes.

"Yes, we girls have saved your life", Tatianna says as she comes standing beside me after pushing me into the room a bit. I nudge her, I know what she was trying to do, she just glares at me.

"Thank you", he says, not seeming phased at all by the fact that he was saved by woman.

"You do have a rather interesting security system here", he says looking right at me, I look at him, his eyes are now a dark colour. I shiver once more from his gaze.

"Yeah, my parents had it installed for safety reasons", I answer, not wanting to explain the whole story, I mean it would sound rather odd to him.

"Hey, you mind if I sleep with you tonight"? Melissa asks. He looks at her then frowns, "Why would you do such a thing"?

"Because you're hot", she answers.

"That's the only reason"? He asks, unamused.

"Yes, and who knows, maybe some fun can happen", she answers, her voice sounding seductive.

"Melissa, stop", I try.

"It's alright. No, I don't want to sleep with you. I wouldn't sleep with any of you", he replies. I look at him after giving Melissa a look, and our eyes meet once more in that familiar locked gaze. The only thing I'm conscious to, is the voices of my friends, but most of all is his presence in the room.

"Earth to Hikaru and the stranger", Sam says as she waves her hand in front of us. I shake my head and look at her, pondering to myself what that particular gaze meant. I then glance back at him, he is staring out the window a rather smug smirk formed on his amazingly perfect features.

I then look back at Sam, she is giving me her 'I caught you' stare, her hands on her hips and all, "What"? I ask. She just shakes her head and turns her attention back toward the man.

"What"? I ask once more, she just shakes her head.

"What is your name"? Melissa asks as she takes a step closer to him. All our attention is now turned to her. He looks at her then at the rest of us, which we are now all looking at him for his answer.

"Why should I tell you, you're all strangers"? He asks.

"Well, we all helped you. And you're a stranger, and this is Hikaru's house too by the way", Tatianna replies, she puts her hands on her hips as she gives him the stair. He looks from her to me, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"Alright, if you really want to know", he says, then turns and looks at Melissa, who happens to be mere inches away from his bed.

"Cravon Nabrowskee".

"Such a strong name for such a strong man", Melissa says as she sits down on the bed, trying to show off everything she has to offer. This is the side of her I don't like, this is the side of her that I find disgusting.

"Melissa"! Sam growls at her. Melissa only gives her a smile, then leans back and places her hand on her stomach, which is now really showing. I look over at the man who we now know as Cravon, my eyes narrow to the fact that she tries to seduce him, seems to be working.

"Melissa"? Sam asks more comely this time.

"Go away, I'm trying to get laid here", she spits at us, she slowly brushes her hands up, lightly brushing her fingertips on her skin. I ball my hands into fists, shut my mouth tightly. I hate it when someone who appears to have an interest come into my life, then suddenly go after someone else. I close my eyes and move my head down, about to turn and walk away, as the other two try to stop her, when suddenly I hear gasps.

I open my eyes and they widen when I turn and look at the two. The man is standing with her face on the floor, he glares at her, his hands in fists, and muscles tensing.

"What do you take me for? A fool"? He asks, I can see the anger clearly all over his face, "I am not like the males that will go for whatever female that tosses herself at them"!

My eyes widen, he yelled at her. It's shocking, no man has ever yelled at her, let alone reject her. They usually take her, make her theirs, meanwhile all she was doing was just letting her use them, as nothing but an object, she just likes to brag about how many men she's been able to get into bed with.

I watch him wince, then I notice the slight discolouration of his bandages, he's overdoing it.

"Cravon you alright"? Tatianna asks. She beat me to it, I wanted to ask. He looks down at his bandages and opens one, just as blood oozes out of the wound. I watch the droplets of blood fall to the ground.

"Looks as though I'm not", he answers.

"My gosh", the three of them say, all of them jumping back, they've never seen anyone not be phased with a wound like that. Without hesitation, I shed off my shirt, I walk over to him and place the shirt on his oozing wound.

"Well, here is someone who can act", he points out.

"Yeah, well my friends aren't strong enough to handle things like this", I reply. But or that matter, neither am I, but I won't tell him that. Though I do wonder if he can feel me shaking.

"That's not true", Sam says.

"Can you then go and grab the supplies I need"? I ask, then turn and look at them. I just really want to close his wound. All three of them rush out of the room, one was pale, the other two looked horrified. I then look back at Cravon, smiling at him as he looks down at me.

I feel my face heat up as a sudden thought comes to mind, "Would you be able to sit down, it will make this a bit easier"?

"Why of course", he replies, then sits down right away. We stand in silence as I try to stop the bleeding, succeeding at it too. I didn't want to look at his face, I can feel his eyes on me, it makes me feel vulnerable. I feel as though I'm an open book in front of this man, never have I ever felt this way.

Then just as I started to feel very much so uncomfortable, a rather loud growl seems to surround us around the room, but I instantly look down at his stomach.

"Now this is rather embarrassing", he says after clearing his throat. I then look up at him, seeing as how I'm kneeling down in front of him. He gives me a crooked smile, then with his other arm, he begins scratching the back of his head.

"You, wouldn't mind if I could get something to eat"? He asks.

"What is it that you like"? I ask.

"Anything, I haven't eaten in what feels like days", he answers.

"I can do that, but I would rather know what it is that you want", I say once more as I look down at his arm.

"As I've said, anything, I'm not entirely picky", he answers. Moments later, Sam walks back into the room with a cloth and warm water. I take the shirt off his arm, looking at the wound. Seeing as how it's not bleeding as much anymore, I grab the cloth, dip it into the warm water, then lightly brush it over his skin, trying to clean all the dry blood around it and dirt off of it.

"You have very gentle hands, not like most women that I have come across", he observes.

"Really"? I ask.

"Even your friend, she doesn't have the gentle touch you've got", he points out. I smile at that, then I frown, there is nothing that I want more than to know that there is someone around here that don't like Melissa's touch. But I don't want him to see that I am relieved to hear him say it. Shortly after the other two walk into the room, they have the first aid kid.

I gladly take it from Tatianna and open it, removing the items I need to bandage the wound back up again. I put the healing ointment onto the wound, only feeling him shutter from the pain, just as I was about to place the bandage he grabs my hand.

"Stitch it", he simply says. I look at him, shocked, can he be serious.

"I'm so out of here", Melissa says, the other two follow her as she walks out of the room. I look back at him, his light brown eyes gazing down at me.

"Can you handle it"? He asks.

"I don't know", I answer honestly.

"Then what a better time than to find out", he says. I look up at him after I looked down at his wound.

"Are you certain, I mean, I'm no doctor"? I ask.

"Yes, I am, just get the thread and needle", he pretty much orders not asks. With a sigh I get up and walk over to where the other kit had been placed then walk back over to him, kneeling down once more. I pull the thread and needle out, then look at his wound. Looking at it, debating on how to do this.

"I umm, don't know what I'm doing", I say embarrassed with myself.

"First thread the needle and tie a knot at the end", he answers. Duh, I'm so stupid, I then do two arm length lines, then thread it, knot it then look at him once more.

"Now do what you would with a ripped stuffed animal", he says lowly. I look at him with raised eyebrows, then I look down at his arm. Sucking in a deep breath, then letting it out I shakily reach my hands up. I pinch together the two sides, then slowly I stab the needed through. He winces, but nothing else comes out of his mouth as I sew up his arm. This task seemed to go forever, I hadn't bothered to look up at him at all, though I can feel his eyes on me. I hold back a shiver that I know my body wants to do.

Once done, I knot the end, then cut the string and look at him, "well for the first time, I'd say I did pretty good". I watch as he inspects it, nodding as he looks at me and smiles.

"Didn't it hurt"? I ask.

"It did, but that pain is nothing compared to the pain I've felt before", he answers. I gaze straight into his eyes, wondering about this man, feeling this strange pull toward him.

"Is it safe to enter", I hear, turning I look at my friends they are peeking in wondering if it's safe to enter.

"I'm done", I answer all their unspoken question. With a sigh of relief they all walk in. I turn back to him and finish bandaging him up. With a yawn, I get to my feet, his gaze never leaving me.

"I guess I'll go down and make that food", I state, then turn and walk toward the door. As I walk down the stairs I try to figure out what to make for this man, not knowing what he likes or dislikes. I walk into the kitchen and straight to the fridge, then I open it. I look through the food I've got to work with then settle for making him two sandwiches.

Once done, I bring the plate upstairs, walking into the room my friends are all still in it, they had been talking about something before I entered.

"I'm sorry, but this was the easiest to make and I didn't know what it was that you liked", I say as I hold the plate of food out to him.

"This is fine, thank you so very much, I'm starving", he answers, eagerly taking the plate and lifting one of the sandwiches. He takes a bite out of it and looks to be enjoying it. With another yawn, I turn and begin walking toward the door.

"Hikaru, what are you up to"? Sam asks.

"I'm heading to bed, I'm tired", I answer.

"Aww, we were hoping you'd watch a movie with us", Tatianna adds.

"Sorry girls, it's been a long day", I say. They all nod their head, I exit the room, they begin talking. I walk a few steps, then I stop and lean against the wall, my hand clutching at my shirt against my chest. This feeling I have with this man being around, it's like something from a fairy tale. My heart races as though it was made of butterflies, I feel as though I'm connected to that man some how, in some way, and form.

"I'm helping him too", I whisper to myself, a man who is hot, sitting in the guest room, eating my lame sandwiches, all injured and me looking after him. It's like a dream come true. With a frown I drop my gaze to my feet, releasing my shirt and letting my arms drop to my sides.

"I know these kinds of dreams come with a twist", I couldn't help but whisper. Nothing good comes from things that seem so easy. That's what I've come to notice with everything that happens. I hear my friends say their good nights to him and that gives me the notion to get my butt in gear and finish walking into my room. I close the door just as they leave his room. I stand by it listening to them, hearing them talking, laughing about little things, then slowly their voices disappear as they make their way down the stairs.

With a sigh, I turn and walk over to my bed, looking down at it. I close my eyes, then they shoot open as a flash of that gruesome scene of our dog Thunder in pieces. I snap open my eyes and walk over to the night stand, opening the drawer and looking down at the pill bottle of the old pills I had tried once.

Slamming it shut I then turn to my bed and jump on it, hiding my face in the pillows.

 **Here's the second chapter, sorry for the long wait, life has been hectic, thinks I've been doing are way out of my comfort zone, I thought of my readers and wanted to update at least one story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get published. Life has become hectic and I keep trying to find time to work on this, as well as my many other stories, so in the last few weeks I've been trying to get this chapter done.. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _That night I wake, though for some reason it feels as though I'm not actually awake. I look around as it feels as though someone is watching me, my eyes land on a shadow that appears to be moving around, it's shape is that of a human being. I get out of bed, slowly walking over to the shadow, it moves out of my view, so I follow it out of the room. I follow this shadow through the halls upstairs, vaguely hearing the sound of rain hitting the roof._

 _The whole upstairs lights up rather brightly, shortly after I jump, clutching my shirt as a loud thunder boom makes the whole house rattle. Once my surroundings became dark once more I look around for that shadow, only to find it entering my room again. I follow it in, walking around, it then stops at the far corner of the room, stands there swaying from side to side. With a sudden gut wrenching feeling I quickly rush to the bed, tossing the covers over myself as I feel threatened by the shadow._

 _I hold my breath as I feel the bed shift, as though someone is crawling across it. I close my eyes tightly as whatever it is, grabs my shoulders rather lightly, and pushes me back. Without wanting to, my body moves on its own, I then reach up to uncover my face to see who may be hovering over me, but something prevents me from doing so._

 _"Soon, very soon, you will see me, just for now, just get use to me", says a voice, a very smooth deep voice. What all fear I had felt quickly fades away as that voice calms me._

 _"W-why not n-now"? I stutter. I wanted to know why, I wanted to talk to whoever it was, but for some reason I feel rather sleepy, closing my eyes I slowly drift off into darkness._

I open my eyes as a loud thunder boom echoes through my ears, my bed shakes some as the sounds slowly fades away. I clutch at my shirt, feeling so strange, had what just happened, just actually happened, it was raining and thundering in that dream, or what felt like a dream. I turn and peek at the clock. Narrowing my eyes at it, I groan, then roll over.

Flying off the bed and landing with a loud thud beside it. I groan and look up, I didn't realize how close to the edge I was.

"7 in the morning, then flying off the bed", I groan, "What next"?

Narrowing my eyes as I sit up, a couple of knocks are heard on my door. With a sigh I get to my feet, then answer, "Yes".

"You are awake", Sam says as she slowly, cautiously opens the door, "We had all been wondering if we can go swimming, the wolves are no where to be seen". With a brief moment of silence, I sigh and give in, "Sure why not". We look at the door as we hear someone rushing down the hall. I peek over at the corner that I had dreamt someone standing in.. Though was it really a dream?

I look out the window and see it's wet from the rain. Was I really dreaming? I'm not so sure. With a sigh, I walk over to my dresser, then pull out my two piece bathing suit.

"Well, looks like no one is rushing to come to this door, so I'll leave you to change" Sam pipes up as she is at the door. I nod my head, she closes it behind her, I quickly change into it. I walk over to the chair sitting by the window and grab the red towel that is folded neatly on it. Wrapping it around myself.

I walk out of the room, down the hall, making my way to the room that Cravon is staying in. I wanted to make sure he is doing alright. I peek into the room and look him over. He's sleeping, laying on his back, his hands are behind his head. I smile, turn, then walk down the hall. I sigh as I stand at the top of the stairs. Walking down them, I smile seeing my friends already waiting at the door. Without a word Sam opens the door and we all rush out of the house, making our way down the hill, then to the water

"This is grand.." Tatianna points out, "Just minus our guest it would be even more enjoyable".

"He's hot, I don't mind", Melissa adds. I just shake my head, finding a spot, then sitting by the shore, I let my feet go in the water, the cool sensation that is running up my leg as my body slowly absorbs the cool touch of the water gives me a bit of relief. I don't know why, but for some strange reason my body changes its temperature depending on what it is that I'm touching.

"He's rather creepy. I had watched him through my open door, he was walking around last night", Sam states. I look at her, she drops the towel on the ground, then slowly makes her way into the water.

"Are you sure"? I ask. She stops walking and turns to me, "Positive", she answers.

"Did you see what he did, or was doing"? I ask.

"Nope, all I know is that he went down the stairs, I went and laid down, a few hours later he walked back up. I don't know him, but I can't sleep when he is around", she honestly stats.

"Well, I'll just have a talk with him", I say. Tatianna goes into the water without saying anything.

"We don't want you alone with him, he is very creepy, and besides, the way he looks at you at times, is all most as if he wants to eat you", Sam points out. I just shrug my shoulders, I don't think he looks at me that way, and besides he and I have great conversations. I look back at the house and sigh, I feel close to this man for some strange reason. Because of this feeling, it makes me want to get to know him better, and I don't normally feel this comfortable with anyone.

I sit here enjoying the sound of the wind moving the leaves, the waves hitting the ground. I had begun to feel relaxed when I'm rudely reminded that there are other people around. Large amount of water is splashed on me, making my body go tense, I gasp for air as it startled me then open my eyes. Everyone laughs at me. I get to my feet, discard the towel, then rush into the water at them as they try to flee from me.

We played and swam, then relaxed after a few hours. I'm floating in the water, staring at the sky, beautiful blue with very little clouds floating by. My mind seems to always wander back to the dream I had, was it raining? Was it thundering this morning.. I do recall hearing thunder when I woke up, but was that just me recreating my dream? I glance back at the house and sigh.

"Hikaru"! Melissa screams. I look over at her, noticing that she is pointing behind me, I turn and look, my eyes widen at the sight before me. Three wolves are standing a distance apart on shore. Each one with the intent to kill plastered on their faces. All of them are drooling, snapping their snouts and growling at us.

"What are we gonna do"? Sam asks as she comes beside me. We all know too well that they won't be letting us pass.

"We need to think of a way to get around them", Tatianna stats the obvious. I look around, desperately trying to find something, but we are in the water, I won't be able to find a damn thing.

"Hey! Mongrels, over here"! We hear. I look where the voice came from, my eyes wide as Cravon is flailing his arms around trying to catch the creature's attention. All three of them turn to face him, the wolves are now barking, hawks up.

"Run"! He yells as he turns around and rushes the other way. I do just that, no second thought, all four of us rush out of the water, leaving our discarded towels on the ground and make a break for the house. I look back as I hear snarling behind us, my heart jumps in my chest as a white one with seemingly red eyes snaps at our feet. Melissa screaming, we run faster, the house becoming bigger, and bigger. As we rush past the fire pit, I grab the poker. We run up the deck stairs, I turn around and swing the metal weapon, hitting the jumping wolf on the side of its face, it lets out a nasty yelp then lands unmoving on the ground. Tears forming in my eyes. I drop the weapon, then turn and run into the house.

"You had to, it would of killed you", Tatianna says, she places her hand on my shoulder, giving me a sympathetic look as she watches the tears flowing down my face.

"The Cravon guy, he's running back up", Sam says. I jerk to the side, then open the door, watching as he is being chased by one wolf.

"What happened to the others"? Melissa asks. I didn't care, I just wanted him to get into the door safely. We all watch amazed as he picks up my poker, turns around and as the wolf is flying toward him, he pierces the creature's chest as it put's all its weight on the weapon. He tosses the wolf to the side, then get's into the house. I close the door, then push the small red button by the window, all the security measures come down as we hear a hell of a lot more wolves. I look around outside, my eyes land on a figure standing with a giant black wolf. I see the figure wave at me before the metal window finished with a creak echoing through the house.

We all are silent, it had been a huge scare, we could of gotten injured or worse. Each and everyone of us. After my brief moment of shock, I turn to Cravon, looking him over.

"How's your wounds"? I ask. He looks at me then himself, then back to me again, "Fine", he says an unsure smile on his face. I watch his body posture, it's tense as though he's hiding something.

"Are you sure"? I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes", he answers.

"How, you had deep gashes and you ran from wolves", Melissa steps in between him and I. I watch wide eyed as his expression turns dark for a brief moment.

"When I say they are fine, then they are fine"! His voice sounds deeper, darker as he is staring at her. My heart skips a beat. It's highly attractive that he is asserting himself.

"Hold on a sec, Who the hell are you"? Sam asks as she stands beside him.

"I told you, my name is Cravon", he answers, his voice sounding soft and small.

"Hikaru", I hear, I turn and look at Tatianna, she signals me to come over to her. I walk over to her and she leans in then whispers, "I'm having weird vibes about this guy". I look at her oddly then look back at Cravon, trying my hardest to not allow my better judgement to be clouded.

"Look really close, I know you have an attraction toward him, which means you won't see what we do", she says. I try to look at him as though I don't feel anything toward him, but sadly I can't do it. Shaking my head, I turn and look at her. Before I could say anything a huge bang echoes through the house.

"They are here for you", I hear. The power goes out, I feel pressure on the back of my neck.

* * *

As I come to, I feel the pain that seems to surround my head. Groaning, I place my hand on my neck.

"I can't believe he did this", I hear.

"I know, why did he bring a human here, of all places, of all creatures", another voice sneers.

"He seems to think this is the baby he imprinted with", a woman's voice interludes.

"My head", I groan, curling into a ball.

"Come on, we should get out of here", that first voice says. I hear footsteps walking, then a door closing. I wait a minute then hear the clicking of the door being locked.

I choose to not move for some time, before stretching. Trying to be familiar with how my body is feeling. I attempt to open my eyes, squinting them thinking it's going to be bright which would add to my discomfort. I sit up, then blink a few times as I stare around the room.

The place is huge, I'm located in the center of the bed with curtains draping over, only at the foot of the bed are they open. The walls are a light brown with golden trim. There is a dresser on the far right, two windows on either side of it. A chair placed by the window closest to the bed.

There is a vanity on the opposite of the room with a cute mirror attached to it. There is three doors, one directly ahead of me and two behind me.

I feel myself become excited about the room, then it disappears instantly as I remind myself that I was kidnapped. As I gaze around the room once more, I begin to feel rather small. Even from sitting in this bed, it's a huge bed, I'm located in the center of it. I bring my knees to my chest and hug them. Tears begin to form in my eyes and I hid my face as they fall.

* * *

Tatianna

I open my eyes with a groan as my head screams at me for doing so. I look around and all pain forgotten as they widen at the sight before me. It's like something out of a horror movie, Sam and Melissa are still laying on the ground, the whole place is trashed. My body retaliates as I try to get up. Forcing my screaming body to a sitting position I look around once more.

"What just happened"? I ask, I rub the back of my head. I still feel a bit fuzzy, so I stay seated as I look around yet again, "Wait".

"Where is Hikaru"? I yell. I try to get to my feet, only to fall back over in pure agony. I look down and my eyes widen at seeing blood pooled under me. My leg, it had been badly scratched up. I can see it with out having to move my pants, seeing as how they are torn as well.

"Tatianna", I hear a weak voice. I look over instantly and see Sam getting up with grunts and groans.

"Yes", I call back to her. I take my shirt off and tear the arm off of it, I then wrap that piece around my leg, wincing at the pain as I do so.

"What happened"? She asks, just as confused as I am. I look over at her and watch as she places her hand over her mouth and gasps.

"MELISSA"! She screams as she crawls over to her.

"What is it"? I ask concerned.

"She isn't breathing", Sam answers. Without another word she tries to do CPR on her. My heart aches as I watch my friend desperately try to revive our other friend. With a grunt I get to my feet, forcing myself to walk around, I need to find a phone, and fast. I don't stop when I hear coughing, I continue my painful search, walking into the kitchen, it hadn't been touched. There on the table is the cell phone. I rush as fast as I can over to it, then pick up up. Relief hits me when I see the power half charged, there is two bars. I quickly dial 911.

I turn and look around once more, trying to make sense of what had happened, pondering why Hikaru seems to be missing.

" _Hello, how may I help you"?_

"Yes, myfriendismissing,myleghasahugegashandmyotherfriendwasn'tbreathing".

" _Slow down mam, please, let me know what's going on but slower this time_ ".

"JUST SEND A DAMN ABULANCE, AND THE COPS, I KNOW YOU HAVE THIS ADDRESS"! I scream into the phone, then click it off and place it back on the table.

"I don't have time for that bullshit", I growl. I turn and make my way back into the hall.

"Tatianna, she will be fine", Sam says as she sits beside Melissa, who is in the fetal position trying to calm down.

"What happened"? Sam asks.

"I don't know, I'm sure Hikaru is no where in the house, I'm sure we would of seen her by now", I say.

"You're right", Melissa says, she shifts so she can look at me.

"I heard Cravon's voice as another voice had been in the house talking. Hikaru would of been taken either way", Melissa says as she curls back up again.

"All I remember is that the power had gone out, everyone freaked, I was hit rather hard on the back of my head", Sam rubs her head, "Then woke up here".

"I can't recall anything", I answer honestly. I don't like it one bit, I can't remember if anyone had talked to me, grabbed me or whatever.

"I feel so useless", I say, leaning against the wall. I still don't even know what had happened to my leg. Everything seems like it was a blur. I hear sirens in the distance, so I push myself off the wall, then I hobble my way to the front door. I walk out onto the deck, then stand on it waiting for the cops to arrive.

* * *

Tatianna and Sam both do their best to explain what all transpired in the house. Neither one of them can figure out what happened in the time that the power had gone out.

"Damn you Cravon", a deep dark voice growls. The figure hanging out by the trees, watching the many officers looking around, marking all evidence. He watches as the three girls load up into the ambulance, one of them being on a stretcher. He chuckles to himself, then turns and disappears into the forest.

I don't know how long it had been, but I sat there crying this whole time before someone comes to the door. They knock on it. I look over at it my eyes feeling dry, wondering why the person is knocking when they have me locked in here.

* * *

"Hikaru", I hear that familiar voice. My heart beats a bit faster, about to get up and rush to the door, but instead I settle for staying put on the bed.

"Look, I'm aware that you are confused and have no idea what is going on, or why you are here. I'm sure you don't want to trust me, but I brought you here because you had been in grave danger", his voice seems to echo through the room, it surrounds me as though it was trying to reach me. Normally I'm not this scared, but I just can't hide it anymore.

"W-why can't you j-just say it t-to my face"? I ask not caring that I've been stuttering. I go silent, my breath hitched in my throat as I await his response.

"I would", I hear.

"But I can't".

"Yeah, right", I say out loud.

"I didn't want you to be locked up..", there is a pause, "I don't have access to the keys". Suddenly it hit me. My eyes widen as my mouth hangs open to the realization that I'm a prisoner in a home that an individual never wanted me to become. I hug my legs once more, tears forming in my eyes. My heart aches for him. Is he really not allowed to have any say. Based off of what I heard from the ones that had been in this room. Two, maybe three people, I know there was a woman.

"Hikaru", all I can hear is the concern in his voice. I don't respond, I just curl up in the bed, closing my eyes and feeling the tears rolling down my face.

 _I open my eyes as I feel the bed being shifted. Looking up I sit up so fast that I scurry to the side. I don't know who it is, but I really didn't trust this place, or the people inside it, Cravon included._

 _"Don't be afraid", a smooth, deep voice disrupts the silence that I was becoming accustomed to. I couldn't even say a single word as I watched the dark silhouette move, I feel the bed shift as I watch the silhouette come closer to me._

 _"I'm not here to harm you", the voice reassures me. I try to speak, but for some reason I can't seem to get my voice to work._

 _'Is this a dream'? I ponder to myself._

 _"I'm afraid I don't have much of a hold on you at the moment, so sadly you are unable to say a word", the voice says now inches away from me. I can even feel the warm breath caress my skin. I try to move once more only to feel an arm get wrapped around my shoulders, forcing me to stay in place._

 _"Don't be afraid", he repeats. I then feel his other hand gently press against the side of my face. He gently moves his fingertips across my skin. I feel goosebumps form on my skin as he does so. It's an amazing feeling, I've never felt this way before._

 _"One day you'll be able to feel my flesh touching yours", it says as it brings it's fingers to my neck, he slowly brushes his fingertips across my collarbone, then ventures just slightly lower. I suddenly become highly aware of how my body is reacting to the touches._

 _"I'll claim you before Cr..._

I open my eyes as I hear yelling coming from outside the door. I groan, then roll over, closing my eyes as I try to get the thought of what happened out of my head.

"Had it been a dream"? I ask as I look at my hands. It sure felt strange, but it didn't feel as though it had been a dream. I sit up and look over at the door as I hear it click, then watch the handle turn. My breath hitches in my chest as it opens slowly, a hand is seen, then an arm, then the part of the person's torso. I see long dark brown hair before I see the face of a woman peek in the door.

"You are awake", she says, I recall hearing this woman's voice earlier, that is if I hadn't slept all day. I just look at her, watch her with a scrutinizing gaze as she enters the room.

"My father would like to see you", she says as she stands fully in the open door. I look her up, judging her as I stare. She has fine features, her eyes look light. She's wearing a dress that has bell sleeves, the loose part reaching her knees.

"Come now", she says her tone a bit agitated.

"No", I simply say as I hug my knees. She looks at me wide eyed for a moment, then shakes her head and sighs.

"You have no choice in the matter, let's go", she says as she begins to walk over to the bed. I just sit in my same spot, unmoving, not even scared.. Rather, I am scared, but I feel comfortable being in this room, and I don't want to leave it. She stands at the edge of the bed for a moment, before she slowly reaches her hand out.

"Don't fucking touch me"! I snap, my eyes narrowed, I'm snarling at her lowly. She doesn't head my warning, I slap her hand away from me. She glares at me for that, but tries again.

"I said don't touch me"! I scream this time as I hit her hand again once more.

"You are coming with me if you like it or not", the woman says as she finally grabs hold of my arm. I struggle against her as she drags me to the edge of the bed. Pure instinct I open my mouth and bring it down to the woman's arm, I didn't want to leave, I bite down as hard as I can to prevent this unwanted attention. She lets out a startled yelp as I taste this coppery liquid.

"You bite me", she looks at her arm in disbelief.

"I said I didn't want to go anywhere", I lowly say as I scurry back to the spot I had been before she tried to drag me.

"Ok, that's it", she says, she was about to come on the bed, when someone clears their throat. She stops dead in her tracks and turn's to face the new person standing at the door.

"Don't be forceful with our guest", a smooth, deep, raspy voice escapes his lips.

"But father..", "Krystal Rose", his deep voice seems to boom around the room. The woman shuts right up.

"Leave", he orders. Without any sign of protest the woman known as Krystal holds her head low and walks past him, giving me one nasty glance before disappearing out of my sight.

"Please forgive her, we don't often get visitors, human visitors", he calmly says as he seems to glide into the room.

"What am I d-doing her"? I ask. He looks at me for a long silent moment pondering his response.

"Well, it's because my son thinks you are to be his mate", he answers in a matter of fact tone. I look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Cravon", he simply answers without me needing to ask. I narrow my eyes at that, then groan, "He's the one that brought me here".

"Are you aware as to why"? He asks. I watch him walk slowly around the room, looking at everything within it, nodding, then turns his attention fully toward me, awaiting my response.

"No. I assume it's because he wanted to do nasty things to me", I answer. I literally thought this, think it now. I'm scared as to why I'm here, and I really hope it's not for one thing, sexual thing.

"No, actually, in fact, according to him. You were a target of a rather dangerous man", he answers his arms crossed.

"What about this whole mate thing"? I ask, I didn't want to think about the other reason I could be here.

"It's complicated, and once you understand more, I'm sure you'll hear about it, but for now, just enjoy yourself". Cravon and another man come walking into the room. This other man is shorter than Cravon, but he has blond hair.

"F-father", I hear Cravon's worried voice.

"Son", he says as he turns to face them both. I jump a foot as the other man comes over, his gaze making me uncomfortable as he leans on the edge of the bed his head hovering over the bed. I can see the light pink shade on his cheeks.

"Mike can't you see you are making her uncomfortable", Cravon says as he grabs his brother and tosses him aside. I look at Cravon, his posture is so much different than he shown back at the house. Something about him seems different. Even though I know I should hate him, I can't bring myself to do so. He then turns to me and smiles.

"Would you like a tour of the place"? I watch as their father leaves the room. I wonder what it was that he had spoken of. Am I to stay here indefinitely a bird in this giant cage? What is going to become of me as I live here?

"I.. D-don't want to l-leave the room", I say, trying my hardest not to stutter. When I got knocked out I became afraid cause it was so easy. The voice that had invaded my hearing scares me, and if I recall correctly that voice I had heard in my dream was the same voice I heard before I blacked out.

"But why"? Mike asks. I look over at him, I can see the concern on his face. I just shake my head and grab the blankets and hold them closer to myself.

"No one is going to hurt you here, we aren't allowed", he adds. Like that is suppose to make me feel any better. I close my eyes and hide my face.

"Why don't you two just leave her be, she is allowed to be roaming around now. So when she is ready, she'll wonder", Krystal's annoyed voice echoes through the room.

"But sis", I hear, only for him to go silent.

"I don't think she is comfortable with us, I mean I wouldn't either, being told I'm to stay in a strange place with strange people". With that I listen as everyone walks to the door. I open my eyes and look up. Cravon pauses, then gives me an unsure smile before walking out, closing the door behind him.

I hear them talking as they walk down the hall. With a sigh, I toss the covers off myself, then walk over to the door, pressing my ear to it. She was right, I didn't feel comfortable being around them, I'd much rather get myself lost. Not even knowing how big this place truly is. After listening for a while, I don't hear anyone, so I open the door and peer down both sides of the hall. Closing my eyes for a moment I take one step out of the room.

"I don't know where anything is", I say out loud. Instead of complaining, and regretting the tour offer, I just turn to the left and walk down the hall, looking at all the different doors as I pass by them. I don't know how long I had walked, but I stop at two giant doors, reaching my hand out, I push them open with ease, inside is a huge library.

I walk around staring way up at the shelves so full of books. There are a few cubicles that have people in them reading through books, some are writing stuff down. Other people are putting books away while others are taking books down.

"This place is amazing", I say as I stop and look at the tables. One table has a stack of books. I walk over to it and peer at the cover of the top book. It reads, ' _Understanding blood demons_ '. I look at it a bit shocked, wondering why there would be books like this. I look at the others, some of them are written in a language I don't know, but looks beautiful. While others are in English, though few of them are.

"I see you have an eye for books", a smooth, deep voice startles me. I turn around to stare wide eyed up at a tall man. Something about him is different. His eyes, his eyes appear white in colour. His hair is a light brown just like mine. He's dressed up in a suit, no tie, but I'm sure if he were to go somewhere important he'd put one on.

"Y-yes", I answer, taking a step back. The man chuckles at me than bows, "My name is Reid, I'm Cravon's older brother".

This man is polite, he's introducing himself as though he's regal.

"My name is Hikaru", I answer, curtsying him. He seems to have approved of that gesture.

"Why is this book here"? I ask without meaning to as I pick it up.

"If you'd like, why not take it with you, that book is what the family that resides in these walls are", he answers. My eyes widen as I look at him in disbelief.

"No way, you guys are human", I say. He just smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm not even close to humans, only thing I do is resemble one, but I still take on most of my mother's traits, my eyes for instance aren't normal", he points out. I look at him for a long while, then gaze down at the book. I have no idea what to make of this information, is he really telling the truth?

"Reid they are ready for you", someone wearing a white and grey uniform says, as he approaches us. Reid looks at him and gives him a nod, then waves his hand, the man turns and walks off, bowing before doing so.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to attend this meeting", he says, bowing, then turning on his heals and walks the same way the man went. I watch him as he walks with such pride. I look down at the book in my hands, then place it back down. I don't believe him when he says they aren't human. I settle for returning to my room. I sit back in my bed, curled up in a ball as I close my eyes. That was enough for one moment, now, to relax.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 3, I'm letting you know that I'll be trying to edit my other stories before getting back to adding more chapters to this one. Thank you for your patients, and again, I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to come out with this. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
